shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 4
On The Small Fighter Becky: Well, that was a close one! To think they'd send Black Cage Hina after us. Carlos: We sure are getting under the Government's skin, huh? The crew smirked, feeling satisfied that they delivered another blow to the World Government's pride. All but one however, who seemed confused. On The Jolly Holiday Glory: BAKAAA!!! What did you two do?!! Glory hit Chris and Wyatt upside the head. Chris and Wyatt: OWWW!!! Wyatt: Why is it automatically OUR fault that the Marines showed up?! Timber, you're on my side, right buddy? The crew turned their attention to where they thought Timber was standing. But for some reason, Timber wasn't there... Per se. Clay: Huh? Who're you talking to? Me? Clay looked around in bewilderment, pointing to himself while doing so. Clay: Where am I, why aren't I on The Small Fighter, and where's my crew?! Chris: WOAH!! TIMBER CHANGED COLORS, YOU GUYS!! Glory: Baka! Glory slapped Chris in the back of the head. Chris: OWWW! It's still sore back there, Glory!! Glory: Good, maybe it'll teach you to think about what you're gonna say before you say it! Timber didn't "change colors," it must be some kind of... Doppelganger? Or... Long lost brother? Gugh! I must've hit my head and got brain damage while we were escaping! Chris: So what're you doing here, 2nd Timber? Clay: Oi, my name's not "2nd Timber"! It's Clay! Clay Le Guin! Spike: Clay, huh? It reminds me of our Captain's Devil Fruit power. Wyatt: Well, duh! He's made of freaking clay! Glory then hit Wyatt in the back of his head with her fist. Wyatt: GAAH!!! Clay: Oi, why's that girl hitting them?! Spike: She's just keeping us in line when she does that. Mostly whenever those two start acting up. Clay: So she hits them whenever they talk to you?! Glory: No, it's because Wyatt was talking out of line! Noone talks to Spike like that! Sakura: You see, she's in love with our Fist Mate. Clay: Oh, I see. It seems those rumors about a weird bunch of rookie pirates was correct after all... Everyone except Sakura: YOU THINK WE'RE WIERD?!! On The Small Fighter Timber: WHERE AM I?!! WHY AM I NOT ON THE JOLLY HOLIDAY?!! WHERE'S MY CREW?!! SOMEONE HELP ME, I'VE BEEN ABDUCTED!! Becky slapped the back of Timber's head, much like what Glory had done earlier, in order to calm Timber down. Becky: Relax, you weren't "abducted"! Now who are you and what have you done to Clay? Pudge: Isn't it obvious? Clay must've hit his head and got amnesia when he changed colors! Carlos: I don't think so, Pudge. My guess is that he's from those other guys' crew. The crew began to introduce themselves to Timber, and vice versa. The Pudge Pirates expained what they were doing during their journey, why they were at the island, and that they had a Musician who looked just like Timber, but with a different color scheme. Timber: Huh, to think that there's another me out there somewhere. He's probably on the ship with my crewmates right now. Pudge: That means that we should head back to that island we were at and get Clay #1 back for Clay #2. Timber: Oi, baka! My name's not "Clay #2"! It's Timber! Pudge: Are you sure? Because I really like the name, Clay #2. Timber: YEAH, I'M SURE!! ...Still. I wonder how Jolly will survive without me. I need to get back in order to keep The Jolly Holiday in perfect condition! Carlos: Hm? You talk as if you're a Shipwright. You're not a Musician, like Clay is then? Timber: Nope, i'm the ultra Shipwright for my crew! So this Clay guy is you're Musician? I was kind of hoping for my double to be a Shipwright, like me. Becky: It's interesting to get to meet you then, since i'm a Shipwright as well! The name's Becky Hammer! Timber: Oh? Yeah, it's definately ultra to get to see another Shipwright! Pudge: Hm? Why do you keep using that word, Clay #2? Timber: I'M NOT CLAY #2!! And what word are you talking about? Artemis: "Ultra." You've said it twice now. Is it some kind of verbal tic? Timber: That's a strange question, you know that? The Pudge Pirates: You're calling us strange? The Jolly Holiday On The Jolly Holiday, The Jolly Pirates were getting to know Clay as well. The crew explained to Clay what their ambitions were, why they arrived on the island, and who their familiar crewmate was. Clay: I can't believe you have a Shipwright that looks like me on your crew! What a small world. Spike: Looks like it. Though i'm beginning to wonder how we're going to keep our ship in decent condition without him. Glory: Then that means we'll have to turn around and get Timber back. Wyatt: Turn around?! There are Marines still back there! Sure, it may be a Captain, but do you guys remember how many ships they sent after us? The Marines would eventually wear us down sooner or later, and that'll be it! Chris: But I refuse to go on without Timber! Marines or no Marines! Spike: Well, that's 3 votes for going back, how about you guys? Sakura: I agree. We need our Shipwright. Lawrence: his head in agreement Wyattsighing: Fine, you win. I'll go back for Timber too. Spike: And what about you, Clay? Clay: Huh? I'm a part of this? Glory: Well, obviously! It's because of us that you ended up here. Clay: Oh, I see. Thank you very much! Chris: So it's agreed then! We'll go find those other pirates and get Timber back! Wyatt: Oi, dumbass! Clay didn't officially say "yes" yet! Chris: He didn't have to! I've learned to understand things like that! Wyatt: You baka, you're just making up bull! On The Small Fighter The Pudge Pirates had agreed to return to the island they were previously at in order to return Timber to his crew, and get Clay back. Becky was at the control room with Timber nearby, He was busy observing The Small Fighter in detail. Becky: Taken a liking to our ship, have you? Its name is The Small Fighter! It's one of the largest ships in the world! Timber: Amazing! What a ship! And you built it, Becky? Becky: Yep! The entire ship, and everything in it is all because of me! Timber: You must be an expert Shipwright then! It's such an honor to have met you! Becky: Oh, aren't you a sweet kid? Tell me, what kind of ship do you sail on them? Timber smiled as he began to recount the details of his ship, The Jolly Holiday, her adventures, and the day she was built. Becky: I see! That's quite the ship. And you say you still have more plans for her? Timber: Yep. As my crew continues to add more members, and as I continue to see different ships, i'll always be inspired to create! Even now, seeing The Small Fighter has made me want to implement some of its ultra ideas into Jolly's design! Becky: Thank you! It's nice to hear someone praise my ship like that! I'd love to get to see The Jolly Holiday in detail for myself. Timber: You know, I came this close to having her name be "The Timber Cruiser!" It would've been such a great name too! Becky: The Timber Cruiser? Why name it after yourself? Timbersighing: Yeah, Iceburg said the same thing to me, the day I left. Becky: Oi, I think i've heard that name before! Isn't that the Mayor of Water 7 who used to be a Shipwright?! Timberexcited: Yeah! Iceburg's the greatest man who's ever lived! Well, he's up there with the legendary Shipwright Tom, and the rest of Galley-La, but the greatest man to have ever lived was... Timber trailed off as his body trembled with excitement. Becky: Hey, Timber? Are you alright? You're shaking. Timber then unleashed all of his welled up excitement. Timber: THE ULTRA SHIPWRIGHT!!! THE BLUE HAIRED WONDER!!! MY HERO, THE ROBOTIC, ULTRA FRANKY!!! Timber then struck his "Ultra Pose" by extending his arms out in front of him, giving a thumbs up with both thumbs, and making the biggest grin he could muster. It seemed like the room filled with the heat of Timber's intense passion. Becky: Sorry, never heard of this Franky fellow. Timber fell to the floor, resting on his knees as if he was hit by Perona's negative ghost. Timber: I can't believe you don't know who Franky is... And you call yourself a Shipwright. Becky: WHAT WAS THAT, YOU LITTLE PUNK?! As Timber and Becky continued their discussion, The Jolly Pirates were already heading towards the same direction as The Pudge Pirates. The Jolly Holiday Back at The Jolly Holiday, Clay was trying to make himself comfortable on the ship, but found it hard to get readjusted, as he was more familiar with The Small Fighter. He soon found himself in the ship's lounge with a few of The Jolly Pirates. Chris was on his stage, writing on a piece of paper. It seemed like he was working on a poem of some kind. Wyatt had been lounging on the couch, polishing one of his pistols. At the same time, Spike was at the bar, having a few drinks, though they weren't alchoholic in nature. Clay: Huh? How'd I end up here? I was looking for the garden that Glory told me about. Clay took notice of who was there. Since it seemed that Spike was the only one who wasn't busy at the moment, Clay took a seat next to him. Clay: Isn't it a little too early to start drinking? Spike: Hm? Oh no, this isn't booze. Just some drink I pulled from the fridge, that's all. Clay: Oh. So... Clay's thoughts wandered as he began going over everything that happened today. A question soon entered his mind. Clay: Oi, you guys said that you were heading for the One Piece in order to make you the Pirate King, am I right? Spike: Yep, that's my dream. Clay: Well... How come? Many different pirates have different reasons for becoming Pirate King, you know? Are you after everything that Roger had before dieing? Spike: You mean that whole, "wealth, fame, and glory" stuff? Clay: Yeah. Spike: Well, my crewmates can keep all that. What i'm after is simple. Clay: ...? Spike: I want to have one hell of an adventure! Who wouldn't want to risk everything they've got for something that may not even exist? If it's real, then I can call myself the greatest pirate who's ever lived. If not, then... Well, I guess it'll give me some great memories to look back on when i'm older! Clay: I see... And ou're the one who wants to find it, huh? Not you're Captain? Spike: Yeah, that's how it is for us, and we like it that way. My Captain, Chris, has no intention of looking for hidden treasure, it's just not his thing. He says it's his dream to entertain the world. I don't exactly know what he means by that, or how he's going to attempt such a thing, but... I want to see such a dream come true. A man's dreams should never be laughed at or left aside for someone else to handle. It's gotta be realized by the man himself. If Chris wants to put a smile on every face in the world, even if it costs him his own happiness, then I say he should pursue that dream, no matter what! He can't give in now, and he can't make any excuses! He chose a goal, and now he has to see it through... Ah well, i'm rambling here. Maybe there is some booze in this glass after all, heh. Clay: Interesting, so that's your belief? Spike: Yeah. I grew up believing strongly in the dreams of man, or at least, i've now begun to understand how important they are. I don't want to bore you with my story, but what I can tell you is this... Back home, I heard amazing stories about pirates, great men who attempted to conquer the sea and all its dangers. I wanted to become one so bad, but I didn't have the proper motivation to start a life of piracy. That's when I heard about the One Piece. The chance of a lifetime, to be able to risk everything, even your own life, for the greatest challenge the world has ever seen! The challenge being, to find a mysterious, hidden treasure that was left in the most dangerous parts of the world, with a chance of it not even being real. On top of that, there will be other pirates, stronger than you or me, after that treasure too. And if you plan on becoming Pirate King, then you'll have to fight off the Marines too. I've been told that i'm an adrenaline junkie, and i'm starting to believe them, but... Whatever the reason, I can't back down from this challenge that has been declared. Roger practically declared every able-bodied person to attain the same authority and prestige he had. That's something not so easily done... Needless to say, I couldn't disrespect the late Pirate King by not going out to sea. With his final breath, he brought about a Great Age of Pirates. That just goes to show how amazing the man really is... Spike finally ended his mini speech after that, going back to his drink shortly after. Spike: Heh, sorry Timber- I mean Clay. Wow, you too look so much alike! It's just... You know that feeling you get when you think about your dream? I just felt that right now. Clay: Yeah, I get it. It's fine. Clay looked behind him, observing Chris and Wyatt in the back. Wyatt had fallen asleep on the couch with his pistol in his hand, whereas Chris was still working on his poem. He could be heard reciting it for practice. Chris: ...The two, similiar yet different. One holds rationality, and the other holds chaos... Spike: Heh, I think you inspired him. Clay: I hope that chaos bit wasn't about me. Spike: Let's just pretend it was about Timber then, shall we? Clay: Yeah! Oh, hey Spike? Spike: What's on your mind now, Clay? Clay: Oh nothing much. I'm just thinking about your Captain. He seems pretty interesting. Spike: Taken a liking to Chris, ay? Hehehehehehe... Clay: What's so funny? Spike: Oh nothing. It's just... Judging by how our Captain acts most of the time, I wouldn't expect anyone other than us to become interested in him. Clay: Well, you guys took a liking to him too. Spike: True. You say your a Musician, right? Clay: Yeah? Spike: Well, our Captain's the Entertainer for our crew, and that includes the position of Musician. Clay's eyes widened a little, though not by much. He smiled a bit. Spike: Who knows? Maybe if you ask him, he'll join you in playing a few songs? Clay: Hehehehe... Spike: Now you're laughing! Clay: Yeah! And you're right, who knows? It could be fun. The two looked at each other for a second, then went back to minding their own business. Spike returned to his drink, and Clay decided to head for the garden, though by accident, he ended up in the kitchen instead. It wouldn't be long now, only 10 more minutes, until the two crews made landfall. To Be Continued Category:Stories Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Pudge Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration Category:Pudge